Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray (機動戦士ガンダムSEED VS ASTRAY) is a graphic novel serialized by Dengeki Hobby Magazine and Manga by Hasatoru Hiroshi, based on the Gundam Franchise by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. The first Volume will be released on May 25 2010. The story occurs at Cosmic Era 75, a year after the events of Gundam SEED Destiny and the Gundam SEED Astray metaseries left off, considering it as a sequel to the main series. Plot Cosmic Era 75, The world is divided between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance as the war against each other ended after the peace talks with the Orb Union. But, an organization going by the name "Librarian Works" appears before the Junk Guild, Serpent Tail and lastly, to Rondo Mina Sahaku. The group demanded the three factions to surrender not just their mobile weapons, but their freedom as well. Rondo Gina Sahaku is seen part of that organization and is planning his move to overthrow the three main organizations as a Carbon Human. An invasion by the mysterious and secretive Librarian Works has begun, that would not just put the three factions in another battle, but to resurrect the nightmare known as the "Bloody Valentine War" as they started their attacks against Earth and the PLANTs. Characters Junk Guild *Lowe Guele - Natural; engineer, pilot and technician, pilots the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame; first operated from the HOME, with the Professor, Kisato Yamabuki, and Liam Garfield; later transferred to ReHOME. *Kisato Yamabuki - Natural, fellow Junk Tech with Lowe, Liam, and the Professor. She has the hobby of collecting memorabilia of the First Coordinator George Glenn. She lacks self confidence and easily frightened when there is fighting, pilots a custom Kimera and later a modified version of the BuCUE Andrew Waltfeld Custom. *8 - Artificially Intelligent quantum computer found by Lowe on a drifting space shuttle; named for the only visible writing on its casing; serves as a co-pilot for Lowe Guele's Astray Red Frame and later Jess Rabble's Astray Out Frame. *Liam Garfield - Coordinator (he is a Coordinator with gene modifications while his twin brother is a Natural, since the Garfields wanted to bridge the gap between Naturals and Coordinators); because of his unique background he has a habit of observing the Naturals' behaviors (especially Lowe); a member of the Junk Guild, pilots a customized Kimera and a Works GINN. *The Professor - Natural; real name and her past unknown; brilliant scientist and captain of the HOME, and a close friend of Morgenroete's Erica Simmons; creates a holographic body for George Glenn so that she won't have to bother with commanding the ReHOME. *Yoon Sefan - Natural; the clumsy former Morgenroete Inc. engineer, joined the Junk Guild after being left behind during the evacuation of Orb before its destruction at the hands of EA forces; designer of the MWF-JG71 Raysta civilian-use mobile suit and pilot of a custom Raysta. Serpent Tail *Gai Murakumo - Coordinator, a shrewd mercenary with excellent battle sense and the leader of the Serpent Tail mercenary company, and pilot of the MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame, first meets Lowe Guele at the remains of Heliopolis; he goes where the money takes him, and is friends with fellow pilot Elijah Kiel; nobody knows his past, when he was actually a Combat Coordinator developed by the group "Socius" of the Earth Alliance for combat use. His combat ability was completed at a high level, but his mental control was incomplete when he escaped the research facility. On his mobile suit "1" is incorporated on its Serpent Tail emblem. His mobile suit is destroyed and was badly injured after the fight against Gina and his MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue. *Elijah Kiel - Coordinator/Natural; Gai's wingman, pilots a custom ZGMF-1017 GINN and later a ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, each with a blade-like head crest; before joining Gai he was with ZAFT alongside his best friend Goud Veia (whom he killed as Goud begged him as a friend to end his suffering due to the split personality); he has a very handsome look; although he is a Coordinator he does not possess the superior physiology of Coordinator, so his MS maneuvering skills are poor; through the experiences he gained on the battlefield as a mercenary, however, he polished his maneuvering skills, and has improved substantially. On his mobile suit "2" is incorporated on its Serpent Tail emblem. Elijah's GINN has great sentimental value, since he used parts from Veia's GINN to repair it; this is why he continued to pilot the GINN even as it became greatly outdated, switching to his new ZAKU only because his GINN was badly damaged. He now Pilots the LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam. *Kazahana Adja - Coordinator; 6 years old, highly intelligent daughter of Loretta; because of her background she has adult-like judgement and mental toughness, and she serves as liaison to Serpent Tail's clients. *Loretta Adja - Natural; the only woman among members of Serpent Tail; explosives expert and tactician; mother to Kazahana Aja; very popular among the mercenaries. former member of EA, left to have coordinator child (kazahana). *Reed Wheeler - Natural; captain of Serpent Tail's Laurasia-class frigate; former Earth Alliance intelligence operative and still has contacts with the EA; known alcoholic. Orb Union *Rondo Mina Sahaku - Coordinator; co-head of the Sahaku royal family of the Orb Union and sister of Rondo Ghina. More empathetic and calm than her brother. She pilots the MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatu Mina Custom. Librarian Works *ND HE(NO DATA HIGH ERROR) - ND HE (also known as NO DATA-HIGH ERROR) is a Librarian pilot in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED vs Astray. A carbon human created to facilitate the organization's activities. He wears a helmet-like mask in his head. Because his face is always hidden behind a mask, his true identity is not knowable from his outward appearance, but his combat ability and piloting senses are exceptional. He's a Carbon Human Clone of Gai Murakumo. Pilots LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam. *'Finis Socius' - Finis Socius is a Librarian pilot in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED vs Astray. A coordinator produced by the Alliance, but this is a newly created Socius. Pilots LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam. *Kaite Madigan - Coordinator; veteran ZAFT pilot turned mercenary; pilots multiple customized mobile suits manufactured by the EA and ZAFT depending on the missions; very confident in his abilities, and he always wears a business suit even in battle. Pilots LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam. *Prayer Reverie - Coordinator;a person of high status within Librarian. he appears to be same Prayer Reverie who once acted along side with Lowe Guele and his team, but the truth of whether it is actually him or a carbon human is kept secret even within the Librarian organization. Pilots LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam. *Rondo Ghina Sahaku - A carbon human version of Rondo Ghina Sahaku the co-head of the Sahaku royal family of the Orb Union; desired Orb to rule the Earth Sphere; killed in July C.E. 71 by Blue Frame pilot Gai Murakumo. Highly aggressive pilot of the MBF-05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame and later the MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue. *Goud Veia - A carbon human version of Goud Veia,originally a soldier of the ZAFT forces, and later left the military because he hates the war, Goud develops a split personality problem, one personality is kind, helpful, the other is revengeful and wants to kill anyone around him, including Elijah Kiel. His DNA was used to create the Socius. Pilots LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam. *Lily Thevalley - Lily Thevalley is a carbon human she not copied from a specific person, but she is skilled enough to make her more than an even match in combat against famous pilots. She is in the special brigade assigned to Supreme Librarian Prayer Reverie. She pilots the LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam. Independent *Canard Pars - Coordinator; EX-Eurasian Federation ace pilot and "Special Forces" member, now mercenary and pilot of YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H. Initially served as a mercenary with the Serpent Tail, but left to lead his own mercenary group. History Episode 1 Story: Phantom Mysterious Mobile Suits appear before Junk Guild member Lowe Guele -- the LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam and the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. Using the group name “Librarian,” a mysterious Military Organization ruled by a mysterious person, they demand Lowe surrender to them completely. When Lowe refuses, his battle with Librarian begins. The enemy Red Frame turns out to have been built using data copied from his own machine, and its pilot is none other than Un'no, the man who once taught Lowe swordsmanship! Why was this man who was supposed to be dead here now...? Meanwhile Librarian appears before Rondo Mina Sahaku at Ame-no-Mihashira as well. Lowe battles his master Un'no and defeats him and destroys the enemy Red Frame with it. The Gale Strike's pilot, the masked Librarian pilot ND-HE, rescues Un'no and retreats. Episode 2 Story: Slash with a Sharp Sword A confrontation with Librarian begins at Ame-no-Mihashira as well. Rondo Mina Sahaku launches in the MBF-P01-Re2 Astray Gold Frame Amatu Mina Custom. Fighting her brother Rondo Ghina Sahaku had been an agonizing decision for her, but she was unable to come to terms with his obsessively old ways of thinking. Gold versus Gold, the flames of battle are lit by brother and sister. Gina in his MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame built using data copied from the original battles Mina in her Astray Gold Frame Amatu Mina Custom. Meanwhile, Lowe, had been similarly attacked by Librarian, but now a new Mobile Suit appears -- MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise. It is the new weapon of Gai Murakumo, leader of the mercenary military group Serpent Tail. Gale versus Revise -- the two giant weapons now clash in battle! The Lowe piloting the Astray Red Frame battle Gai in his Astray Blue Frame Revise. After the battle Gai heads towards the space station Ame-no-Mihashira to seek some answers of why there two Astray Red Frame. Episode 3 Story: Old Friend The space station Ame-no-Mihashira. Mina and Gina are battling each other. Mina is unable to kill her brother, but Gai appears in the Astray Blue Frame Revise. There Rondo Gina Sahaku faces off against Gai Murakumo. An almost abnormal hate burns in Gina towards Gai -- the man who once sent him to his grave - and the two begin battling. Meanwhile, a Librarian assassin appears before members of the mercenary group Serpent Tail who had remained on the surface as well. "Elijah, come to Librarian!" says a man who was once a dear friend of Elijah Kiel's and once known as a ZAFT hero, Goud Veia who is now a carbon human. Elijah's mind is so shaken by the appearance of his old friend that he has second thoughts on killing him, even thought he was a Carbon Human Clone. Elijah piloting ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom battles Goud Veia in his LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam. At the space station Ame-no-Mihashira, Gina battles Gai, but ends up losing once again. Episode 4 Story: Lily Thevalley Gina has upgraded his Astray Gold Frame into MBF-05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame and goes off to battle Gai in his Blue Frame Second Revise. Supreme Librarian Prayer Reverie gives attack orders to a certain pilot -- Lily Thevalley, a soldier specially assigned to the Supreme Librarian and given a unique mecha, the LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam. Against the attack, Un’no attempts to fight her to test Lily’s strength. However, in the blink of an eye, Lily in the Nebula Blitz crushes Un’no who had attacked with a Japanese Katana-equipped Ginn High Maneuver Type 2. Meanwhile, the battle between Gina and Gai is nearing its decisive moment. Which Astray -- the Mirage Frame or the Blue Frame Second Revise -- will seize victory?! Episode 5 Story: Frenzy Elijah vs. Veia. The battle between these two once dear comrades approaches a conclusion no one could have imagined. Meanwhile, anticipating another Librarian attack, Lowe upgrades his mecha and the MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai is completed. Assisting him were many members from the past. And there is another Astray mecha which has been powered-up as well: Rondo Gina Sahaku’s MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue, which lost in battle to Gai’s Blue Revise. To pilot this strengthened beyond belief “Second Issue,” Gina has an upgrade to his own physical body as well. Episode 6 Story: Teleport Having been beaten in combat by Gai, Rondo Gina upgrades his Mirage Frame turning it into a “Second Issue” -- a mecha of uncontrollable speeds. In order to be able to pilot it, Gina upgrades his own physical body as well. After completion, Gina boards the Second Issue, but his attack is halted by the Nebula Blitz under the direct control of Prayer the Supreme Librarian. The two enter into battle, but at the same time an enemy appears where Lowe has just completed the Red Frame Kai as well. Incredibly, it is the Nebula Blitz, piloted by Lily, which is supposed to be off fighting with Gina at that same moment. Episode 7 Story: Astray vs. Astray In the Red Frame Kai, Lowe battles Lily’s Nebula Blitz. While at the mercy of its teleportation capability, he realizes the secret behind it and is able to beat her. Meanwhile, ND-HE approaches Prayer, the Supreme Librarian. “Why are there so many betrayals like this?” he asks. It is an unnatural thing for an organization. To get his answer, Prayer sends ND-HE to travel with Rondo Gina. Gina was then on the verge of destroying the Nebula Blitz which was trying to restrain the ignoring of orders. But what was behind the actions of the traitorous Gina…? Episode 8 Story: Remodeled Machine Having ascended to space, Elijah meets junk dealer Lowe Guele along with Gai. They mutually exchange information on Librarian and also customize the Vent Savior they have acquired for Elijah’s own use. Meanwhile, Lowe has rescued Lily Thevalley, the pilot of the Nebula Blitz which Lowe defeated. He is a junk dealer. He doesn’t want to take a life, even that of an enemy he has beaten in battle. At the same time, Librarian activity intensifies the world over. Kaite Madigan a mercenary piloting LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam, Finis Socius a coordinator produced by the Alliance pilots LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam, and Supreme Librarian Prayer Reverie piloting LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam. They attack, destroy colonies, and engage in combat with ZAFT units. But what is their final goal...? At last, the man makes his move. Episode 9 Story:The Real Face Underneath the Mask In order to settle things with Gai Murakumo once and for all, Rondo Gina Sahaku steps away from Librarian and begins making moves on his own. HE, traveling along with him, has a grave secret. Gina, traveling with HE, discovers who he is a Carbon Human copy of. Unable to allow his continued existence, Gina launches an attack against him. Gina’s Second Issue and HE’s Gail Strike -- two Librarian mecha specialized for close combat -- begin a mortal struggle. Meanwhile, having failed in her attack against the Junk Guild, Lily is saved by Lowe. Placed among the members of the Junk Guild, Lily is disoriented by their unpretentious personalities, but at the same time feels their warmth. However, a new Librarian attack squad appears. Steeling her resolve, takes off into battle in still-being-repaired Gold Frame Amatsu. Episode 10 Story: Gai vs. Gai Reed and Loretta of Serpent Tail try to make sense of information they’ve gleaned on the mysterious enemy Librarian. Among it emerges the truth about the carbon human, but what is it? Meanwhile, ND-HE realizes that Gina has discovered the truth of his identity. The battle between Gina and ND-HE enters an unforeseeable stage, as ND HE is revealed as a carbon human clone of none other than Gai Murakumo. The battle between Gina and ND-HE is interrupted by a man asking “Do you know Prayer Reverie?”. It is Canard Pars piloting YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H, is a man who had fought for his very life alongside Prayer. Canard possesses abilities on par with a super coordinator, and with his entry into the war, the flow of battle will change dramatically. He ask both Gina and ND-HE if they know where to find Prayer Reverie. Elsewhere, Lily is attacking in the Gold Frame Amatsu and must fight against Lily herself. The destiny of each battle is thrown into great disorder. Episode 11 Story: X Astray Librarian members Gina and HE are working together. Before them appears Canard Pars seeking to end the life of Supreme Librarian Prayer. In a war zone searing with the tensions of battle, Gai Murakumo suddenly bursts onto the scene with the Blue Frame Revise. Gina is driven into a frenzy by the entrance of his arch nemesis, and HE tries to annihilate Canard, who is attempting to make a brave show of strength in front of one who should be his superior. The thoughts of all the participants sweep through the battleground. In the middle of the maelstrom, Gai’s line of sight turns to ND-HE. It is a psychological trap to provoke ND-HE and defeat Gina at the same time. Gai, Gina, ND-HE, and Canard -- the four ace pilots now cross swords on the same field of battle. Episode 12 Story: Original and Copy The space station of the Junk Guild’s Lowe Guele. The Librarian assassins who appear there are in four Nebula Blitzes. Lily, who had been saved by Lowe, sets out in the Gold Frame Amatsu to try to halt the battle. However, the enemies turn a deaf ear to Lily’s desperate arguments. The four mecha actuate their Maga-no-Ikutachi － a weapon which can suck out the power of its target and absorb it for its own use. Lily immediately activates the Maga-no-Ikutachi equipped on the Gold Amatsu as well and counterattacks. But overwhelmed by their numbers, she is gradually losing power when reinforcements appear － Elijah piloting the Vent Saviour. Episode 13 Story: New War Gai has defeated Gina. Lowe has fended off Lily. These two Astray pilots are joined by Canard, and with HE’s guidance, the three of them head for the Librarian home base. And the one they are aiming for is the organization’s Supreme Librarian, Prayer Reverie. Eventually, they come upon the headquarters, camouflaged in an asteroid. Unexpectedly, Prayer allows the three to pass inside. What will Canard do now face-to-face with the instigator of all the events that have come to pass? And, who will Lowe come into contact with, now that he is operating separately from the others inside the base…? The war now enters its final phase. Episode 14 Story: Last War In order to settle things once and for all through combat, Supreme Librarian Prayer launches into space in a mobile suit. Gai and Lowe engage him, along with Canard. Prayer’s Nix Providence equipped with the DRAGOON displays overwhelming power, but before Canard and Gai working in tandem his defeat becomes decisive. But in that moment, Prayer confesses Librarian’s true goal and what Prayer has been trying to achieve is revealed. With Prayer’s defeat, he is trying to accomplish that goal. What could be it’s true meaning…? As the fighting is about to end once and for all, Gina appears piloting the Mirage Frame, which has been upgraded once more… Mobile Suits Librarian Works *LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam *LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam *LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam *LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam *LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam *LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam *MBF-05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame **MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue **MBF-P05LM3 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue *ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II Junk Guild *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame **MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai *LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam - Captured along with it's pilot. Serpent Tail *MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise - Destroyed by Rondo Gina Sahaku. *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom *LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam - Captured after Goud Veia die in battle Orb Union *MBF-P01-Re2 Astray Gold Frame Amatu Mina Custom Independent *YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H ZAFT *ZGMF-1017 GINN Gallery 1102vs02.jpg 3754430384_e3a2bdf2a1_o.jpg External Links *Seed vs Astray official website (English) *Seed vs Astray official website (Japanese) Category:Cosmic Era Category:Manga Category:Graphic novels